


Been an Awful Good Girl

by katayla



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Juliet walks into the police station and finds Shawn standing on her desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been an Awful Good Girl

Dating Shawn had either been exactly what Juliet had expected or the exact opposite of what she’d expected. It wasn’t like they’d just met, but Shawn in private wasn’t always Shawn in public. Shawn in private could be sweet, even quiet. Shy, almost. Shawn in public? Not quite any of those things.

Something she was reminded of when she walked into the police station and found Shawn standing on her desk. Carleton stared him down from his own desk, but, otherwise, business continued as usual.

"Jules!" Shawn shouted, as she approached the desk.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

". . . Waiting for you?"

"On my desk?"

"Yes!" If possible, he was shouting even louder. "I am standing on your desk to—"

"Shawn!" she grabbed his hand and attempted to pull him down. He shook her off. "Shawn."

"I am standing on your desk—" And he cut off this time when he noticed her glare.

He crouched down on the desk. "What?" he asked, in a normal voice.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. She took a quick glance around the police station. A couple more people looked in their direction, but, still, not that many. Except, of course, Carleton, who now had his arms folded, as he stared at them. She supposed everyone else was used to Shawn’s eccentrics.

"Don’t you remember what we talked about last night?"

"About telling people?"

"Yes!" And he shouted this, too, as if she’d just won a prize, gotten the final answer on a tv show.

"And you decided this would be the best way to do it? This is where I work, Shawn."

Shawn looked a little doubtful now—and this was one of those things she’d learned, how to read the uncertainty on his face, to know when he wasn’t as sure as he pretended. "If you’d prefer, we can tell people one-by-one. Maybe send out a tasteful card. To whom it may concern, Mr. Shawn Spencer and Ms. Juliet O’Hara—"

"I want my name first," she said. But she could feel the smile tugging on her lips and knew Shawn saw it, too, because his eyes lit up and he smiled back at her.

"Of course. Ms. Juliet O’Hara and Mr. Shawn Spencer are pleased to announce they have embarked on a romantic journey."

Juliet laughed. "And this is instead of you . . . What? Standing on my desk and shouting it out to everyone?"

Shawn shrugged. "Well, it would be faster."

Juliet looked at him, considering, as he waited for her answer. That was another thing. For as brash as Shawn could be, as quick to jump to conclusions, say and do whatever occurred to him, the moment it occurred to him, he could be cautious, too. Take five years to start a relationship. Wait until she suggested what to do on a date, what to order for dinner.

"Do you need me to get rid of him for you?" Juliet jumped at Carlton’s voice.

He stood next to her, arms still folded across his chest, and glared at Shawn.

"I can get rid of him myself, Carlton." She hated that he still sometimes acted as if wasn’t a fully qualified, fully capable police detective. Hadn’t she proven she could take care of herself?

"Hey!" Shawn said.

"Not that I want to!" She put in quickly.

"Okay," Carleton said. "What exactly is going on here?"

Shawn and Juliet shared a look. And she felt a smile creeping back across her face. "You know what, Shawn? Go ahead."

"Really? You mean—"

She nodded.

And Shawn leapt to his feet. "Attention! Attention good officers of Santa Barbara!" And now he had everyone’s eyes. "Is everyone ready?"

"What is going on here?" The chief asked, leaning against her doorframe.

"That’s what I want to know!" Carlton said.

Shawn bounced a little on the desk. "I have an announcement!"

And for just a second, she contemplated stopping him. No one would think anything of it, really. So what if he’d jumped on a desk and shouted something? That was perfectly normal behavior for Shawn Spencer. And she was afraid, terrified, really, of what this could do to her career.

But it had been a month and it had started to feel like lying. So she held her breath and simply watched and waited.

"Ms. Juliet O’Hara had done me the great honor of consenting to be my girlfriend!"

She was a trained police detective and knew how to take in many observations at once. So she saw how most people in the room did little more than shrug, how a few, like Buzz, smiled, how a few more just looked confused. And then there were the two reactions she cared about most. The chief had a small smile on her face, but, as soon as she noticed Juliet looking, she replaced it with a stern expression. And Carlton . . . Well, Carlton looked shocked.

"O’Hara! Is he telling the truth?"

She closed he eyes for an instant. Carlton’s good opinion meant a lot to her, but they’d never seen eye-to-eye about Shawn. "Yes."

"But—but—it’s Spencer."

"Yes, I know."

Carlton looked from her to Shawn and then back again. His shoulders slumped. "I expected better from you, O’Hara."

"Yes, I know," she said again.

He leaned toward her and whispered. "Is he making you do this? Does he have something over you? Just cough if the answer if yes."

"Carlton!"

"I’m just looking out for you!"

Juliet put a hand on his arm. "Carlton, I’m happy."

He sighed. "I always knew you had an unnatural soft spot for him—"

"Really?" Shawn broke in.

Carlton ignored him. "—But are you sure about this?"

Juliet smiled. "Yes."

"No, but are you sure?"

"I’m happy," she said again.

He stared at her for a long moment. And then nodded. He pointed a finger at Shawn. "I have my eyes on you."

"And very nice eyes they are, Lassie."

Carleton opened his mouth, then closed it, spun around and walked to his desk, mumbling to himself all the way.

Shawn jumped up and landed back on the desk in a seated position, his legs dangling over the edge. He grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to him. "See, that wasn’t so bad."

"No," Juliet said. "But." And she nodded at chief who gestured at them to come into her office.

And Shawn, all of sudden, looked nervous.

"It’ll be okay," she whispered and leaned forward to brush her lips against his.

And, hand-in-hand, they walked toward the chief.


End file.
